


Opposable

by AudioCassete



Series: AudioCassete Writes Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fisting, M/M, Unsafe Sex, audiocassete writes, my god what the hell did i fucking write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioCassete/pseuds/AudioCassete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio doesn't have a hand fetish. He's not obsessed with Hinata's hands. He doesn't think about them all the time, not at all. He doesn't think about them in his first year, dream about them in his second, lust after them in his third. Not in the least. </p><p>tumblr request fill that rapidly spiraled out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opposable I

Tobio has a problem. It didn’t start out as as a problem, but it’s certainly become one. As a setter, he’s got to be observant; it’s his job to read the court and determine where to pass the ball, and to do so flawlessly every single time. It’s these observational skills, coupled with his dedication to being the best setter for his teammates he possibly can be, that lead to his current predicament. 

He and Hinata have been working pretty damn well lately, especially since Tobio improved his aim during training camp. He’s able to gauge Hinata’s intentions with a quick glance at his hands and give him the perfect ball to spike every single time. It’s great, better than great, but Tobio’s started noticing things about Hinata, things he’d never considered before. 

He’s watched the other boy so much during practice that it’s all he can think about these days. His mind fixates on how Hinata looks as he sprints across the court, thighs flexing and knees bending before he launches himself skyward. He thinks about Hinata’s form as he jumps, left arm held out for balance and right cocked back for the spike. He thinks about the way Hinata’s jersey will ride up as he jumps, revealing surprisingly defined muscles under the lightly tanned skin of his stomach. But most of all, he thinks about Hinata’s hands. 

His hands are expressive and strong, and the way they look connecting with one of Tobio’s passes is strangely breathtaking. Tobio lives for the sound of Hinata’s palm connecting with the ball and sending it rocketing over the net, for the way his fists will clench when he cheers after a successful quick, for those short few seconds of rapture when Hinata demands a high five from him, slapping their open palms lightly together. 

It’s a problem. A big problem. And it only gets worse when they enter their second year and Tobio’s body absolutely betrays him. He goes through another torturous growth spurt; weeks are spent aching and sore down to his bones, and then to make matters worse, one morning he wakes up hard. Tobio’s no stranger to the idea of arousal, and he’s had to deal with inconvenient erections before, but this time he wakes up gasping Hinata’s name. The memory of the dream fades fast, but the vision of Hinata’s hands around his cock stays with him; he can barely look the middle blocker in the eye at practice. 

It’s not that Tobio thinks all hands are hot though, just Hinata’s. Hinata’s hands are special, precious to the team and to him personally. They’re the hands that hold their team together, push them on and lift them up. They’re the hands that are always waiting to receive Tobio’s tosses, that have never faltered in their commitment to him. They’re small but quick, strong and steady and it’s not long before Hinata’s hands are all Tobio can think about. 

He fucking hates puberty. 

* * *

 

Despite his problematic obsession with Hinata’s hands, Tobio keeps it together. He performs well in practice and manages to keep his grades good enough to stay on the team, and if he works himself to completion in the shower each night, gasping Hinata’s name as he comes, that’s no one’s business but his own. 

When the season picks up and matches start, Tobio gives it everything he’s got, throwing himself headlong into his duties as a setter with the same determination he sees in everyone else on the team. It’s that determination that wins them set after set, match after match.

And then they beat Aobajosai. It’s a close match; they both win one set each, and in the final set Karasuno only just made match point. Tobio doesn’t remember it very well, only snapshots of action interspersed with blurs of instinct; Nishinoya had received Kindaichi’s spike, bumping it towards Tobio, and suddenly Hinata was there, waiting and ready for his pass. He remembers the sound of his own heavy breathing, the way his wrists had flicked the ball towards Hinata, and then the smack of the ball as it was spiked over Aobajosai’s blockers and down. Tobio was deaf to anything but the sound of Hinata’s spike hitting the ground, pulse thundering in his ears and sweat dripping down his forehead as his chest heaved. He remembers straightening from his ready stance and staring at the scoreboard. 27-25. 

The world comes rushing back in as the whistle blows and the game is called. Tobio is completely wrung out, but he’s still got enough strength left in him to catch Hinata when the spiker throws himself into his arms. Those amazing hands, those hands that just won them the game are gripping him tight, fingers clenched in his black jersey. Tobio wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist automatically, gaze still fixed on the score. He blinks once, then twice, and then looks down at Hinata. 

“We... won.” He says hoarsely, and Hinata shouts triumphantly into his face.

“WE WON!” His cheeks are flushed with exertion and his hair is wet and he stinks of sweat and Tobio could kiss him. Fortunately for his dignity, he’s tackled by Nishinoya and Tanaka, and suddenly he’s at the bottom of a pile of shouting, cheering, laughing crows. Hinata is pressed against him, chattering away about their amazing teamwork, and despite the weight of so many other people on top of him, Tobio feels like he can fly. 

* * *

 

Ukai treats them to barbecue that night, and when they get to the restaurant, they’re met with thunderous applause from Daichi, Suga, and Azumane; all three former third years had taken the day off just to see them play. It’s almost poetic, to be eating in the same place as last year. Only this time there are four new first years at the table, and spirits are high as food is passed around and plays are discussed. Hinata sits to Tobio’s left, hands waving his chopsticks carelessly around as he pauses between bites to recount what he considers Tobio’s best passes of the night, complete with sound effects and dramatic facial expressions. 

“He really was amazing!” Hinata crows around a mouthful of rice, and Tobio sighs, shoving a napkin into Hinata’s face and turning away to hide his blush. 

“Hey!” Hinata sputters angrily against the napkin, grabbing it with those dextrous fingers and throwing it back in Tobio’s face. 

“Chew with your mouth closed, moron.” Tobio says, but he can’t hide his fondness, and the words come out more indulgent than scolding. 

“Really though, that last pass, Kageyama.” Hinata says softly, just for Tobio to hear. “It was perfect. I hit it with my eyes closed, you know. I was so nervous that it would be blocked like last time, and that I’d freeze up again, but I knew you’d pass to me, and I couldn’t let you down. I knew I could trust you, and when I opened my eyes, the ball was already on the ground. You’re a great teammate, Kageyama.” Hinata says, and Tobio’s breath catches in his chest. Hinata’s gaze is so sincere, and his hands are quivering with excitement and energy. Tobio swallows roughly and finally manages to find his voice.

“I told you, Hinata. As long as I’m able to pass to you, I’ll make you invincible.”

Hinata smiles wide and bright at his words, and his incredible hands drag Tobio into his second hug of the day. His face is smashed against Hinata’s shoulder and he can hardly breathe and it might just be the best hug he’s ever had. 

“Dumbass, I can’t breathe!” He scowls despite his immense satisfaction, and Hinata jerks back with a frantic apology. Still, their thighs are touching when they go back to eating, and Hinata makes no move to put any distance between them, blushing faintly as he shovels grilled beef into his mouth. Tobio eats his own barbecue with much more composure, but can’t keep from smiling the entire meal, despite how much it disturbs the rest of the team. 

* * *

 

They meet for practice the next day, still flushed with victory and eager for another challenge. Ukai puts them through their paces, and Tanaka and Nishinoya drill them mercilessly; Tobio’s never run more in his life, and even Hinata’s looking a little winded. 

Still, when Tobio offers to stay late and toss to Hinata, the redhead eagerly agrees. They stay for almost an hour after practice before finally calling it quits and cleaning up the court in companionable silence. Their rivalry has changed since their first year, friendlier and more comfortable than before. Their competitions lack the edge they once had, and Tobio finds that he enjoys their new dynamic. They walk home together in the dwindling light, the only sounds the soft rattle of Hinata’s bike as he wheels it beside them and the distant cawing of crows. 

When they reach Tobio’s house, he finds that he doesn’t want Hinata to leave. 

“Hey, Hinata. You should come in. We can do our homework or something.” Tobio says awkwardly. He doesn’t have guests often, and he’s not sure how to invite someone in, much less someone he has something of a crush on. Fortunately, Hinata is as energetic and agreeable as ever. 

“Yeah! We can’t afford to fall behind now!” He says cheerfully as he pushes down his bike’s kickstand. Tobio unlocks the door with a muttered “I’m home,” but there’s no response as usual.

“Where are your parents?” Hinata asks, and Tobio shrugs. 

“They usually work late.” He toes off his shoes and trudges into the kitchen. 

“Want something to drink?” He asks over his shoulder and Hinata nods. He pulls out two sodas and tosses one to Hinata, very carefully ignoring the way the middle blocker deftly catches the can and opens it with a thumb and forefinger. They retreat to Tobio’s room, settling on the floor and slogging through assignment after assignment, and Tobio’s starting to regret this decision. Hinata fidgets while he studies, hands tapping at his books or flipping his pencil or twirling his messy red hair and it’s so distracting that Tobio’s barely managed to get anything done. 

He’s staring at those hands tapping along to a rhythm only HInata can hear when the other boy looks up, catching Tobio out. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, and Tobio blushes furiously, embarrassed to be caught staring at Hinata.

“Nothing, dumbass.” He scowls, but Hinata only frowns and straightens up. 

“No, something’s wrong.” He says, leaning forward on his knees until they’re face to face. 

“Are you worried about our next match?” He says, and Tobio shakes his head furiously. 

“No, moron, I’m not worried about anything!” He says, but Hinata won’t let it go.

“I don’t believe you, stupid.” He says heatedly, and his eyes are so bright and full of determination and those hands are clenching the fabric of Tobio’s pants, resting Hinata’s weight on his knees, and it’s just too much, way too much. 

He leans forward on instinct, stealing a kiss from Hinata’s slack lips. When he pulls back, Hinata is blushing furiously, lips working soundlessly, and Tobio is ready to die.

“I- sorry, I just-” He fumbles for words, desperately trying to backpedal and salvage the friendship he just ruined. He’s finally become part of a team and then he goes and messes it all up.

“I won’t do it again, I swear, Hinata.” Tobio says quickly, tripping over himself as the words rush out. Hinata’s blushing now, red creeping up his cheeks as he stares up at Tobio.

“You... like me?” Hinata says slowly, and Tobio nods, furious at his traitorous emotions.

“Oh.” Hinata says, and in a flurry of orange he’s slammed Tobio down onto the floor.

“What the hell!” Tobio shouts, but Hinata is stronger than he seems, and he pins Tobio to the floor, staring down at him with dark brown eyes.

“Kageyama...” He pauses, his voice filled with a strange emotion Tobio can’t place.

“Tobio.” Hinata says, and it’s been so long since anyone but his parents called him by his name, and it’s Hinata saying it; he can’t hide the shudder that runs through him. Hinata’s hands are spread on either side of his head, caging him in, and Tobio thinks that maybe he doesn’t want to escape.

“Tobio.” Hinata says again, and Tobio meets his gaze steadily, resigned to whatever fate Hinata has in store for him.

“I like you too.” Hinata says, and then his hands are in Tobio’s hair and they’re kissing and it’s perfect, like passing the most amazing ball for Hinata to spike, like winning a hundred national championships, like he’ll never be abandoned on the court again because Hinata is there, waiting and ready to meet him. 


	2. Opposable 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this did not go as i expected at all, but here we are.

The fact that they’re dating now doesn’t change much about Tobio’s relationship with Shoyo. They still practice together, compete against each other, commiserate over schoolwork together, only now Tobio calls his middle blocker Shoyo. Now he can kiss Shoyo whenever he likes; in the team room after everyone else is gone, in an empty hallway, in Tobio’s room, in Shoyo’s room, and on one notable occasion, the middle of the court after practice. They date all the way through their second year and into their third, and still Tobio can’t get enough of Shoyo’s kisses.

Shoyo kisses like it’s his favorite thing in the world, and Tobio completely understands; kissing Shoyo is one of his favorite things too. Still, the one thing he loves most about Shoyo is the way the redhead will touch him. Shoyo touches him _constantly_ ; he’ll softly brush his hands against Tobio’s uniform when they pass in the hallway, slap their hands together in excitement during practice, tentatively grip Tobio’s hands and shoulders when they kiss. 

Tobio loves how Shoyo’s hands feel on his skin, and as they become more comfortable, more adventurous, Shoyo touches more and more of him. The first time Shoyo takes his cock in hand, Tobio comes almost immediately to his embarrassment. He’s absolutely mortified, but Shoyo is fascinated, his gaze fixed on Tobio’s cock and the come that coats his fingers. Shoyo, ever curious, lifts his fingers to his mouth and _licks_ , tasting Tobio with a thoughtful hum, and Tobio’s hard again in no time. 

Shoyo is a devil, an absolute devil; once he realizes the effect his hands have on Tobio he uses and abuses it. Their make out sessions become incredibly heated, Shoyo squirming in Tobio’s lap and running his hands across every inch of Tobio he can reach, grabbing his hair and biting his neck or grinding down on his cock while gripping Tobio’s shoulders tight. 

They’re laying on Tobio’s bed together after practice when Shoyo rolls over and props himself up on Tobio’s chest and starts drawing lazy patterns across his shirt.

“Are they really that hot?” He asks, and Tobio swallows hard. “My hands, I mean. Do they turn you on that much?” Shoyo continues, and Tobio manages a nod.

“Why?” Shoyo asks with a tilt of his head. Tobio bites at his lip, searching for a way to put it into words. 

“Hands are... important to me.” He says slowly, bringing his own up to rub at the base of Shoyo’s spine. 

“Your hands...” He pauses, gathers himself. “Your hands are the ones that receive my tosses. You’ve always met every single on of my tosses, never once let them miss you if you can help it. Your hands are important to me because they’re yours, because you use them to play, and because you use them to support the team. I can’t really explain it.” Tobio says awkwardly, but Shoyo smiles fondly at him, his deep brown eyes warm and loving.

“I get it, Tobio.” He says, running his hand down Tobio’s chest, slipping under his shirt and sliding back up to rub at his skin. 

“You like my hands. You like when we work together on the court, and when we’re together like this.” He says thoughtfully, and Tobio nods. 

“I like your hands too.” Shoyo says, shifting to press his back against Tobio’s hand. 

“They’re big, and warm, and they feel so good.” Shoyo breathes the words out, his voice soft and breathy and it should be illegal for him to sound like that, because each word goes straight to Tobio’s cock. 

“Shoyo, touch me.” Tobio gasps, because the room is so hot and Shoyo is warm against him and he’s desperate for Shoyo’s touch. Shoyo leans forward and seals their lips together. They’ve gotten a lot better at kissing since their first one; Tobio knows just how to move his lips to make Shoyo moan, knows all the spots to lick when Shoyo’s mouth opens against him to leave the redhead breathless, knows all the ways to make Shoyo moan and writhe against him, to make him hungry for more. 

Shoyo pushes up onto his knees, arching his back to keep their lips together and resting his chest against Tobio’s. His hands cup Tobio’s head, thumbs rubbing at the hollows just below his ears to draw embarrassing noises from his throat. 

“Shoyo!” Tobio gasps into the kiss, and Shoyo laughs happily against his lips. He pulls away, kneeling above Tobio on the bed and pulls his shirt off, tossing it carelessly aside. His pants and underwear soon follow, and Tobio hurries to catch up, lifting his hips to slide his pants off and fumbling at the hem of his shirt. When he finally gets his shirt off, Shoyo is naked above him, his cock hard between his legs.

“Tobio, I want to be inside you this time.” He says softly, and Tobio nods wordlessly, reaching out to fumble for the lube and condoms he’s started keeping beside his bed. He tosses the bottle of lube and a condom to Shoyo, who catches them easily and sets them down beside Tobio on the bed. 

“Tobio...” Shoyo breathes his name as he leans forward, gripping Tobio’s wrists and guiding his hands to the headboard. 

“Hold on here, and don’t move.” Shoyo says, and Tobio gasps breathlessly, nodding in assent at Shoyo’s request. 

“Spread your legs, Tobio.” Shoyo says quietly, and Tobio does, bending his legs at the knee to bare himself for Shoyo. The first few times they did this were embarrassing and strange, both of them reluctant to be so open with each other in such an intimate way, but now they’re both used to it. Tobio loves spreading Shoyo wide and filling him up, taking him over and over until all he can do is pant Tobio’s name, but he loves this too. Shoyo is so much larger than life, so it’s no hardship at all to spread his legs for the redhead, to open himself up and be completely at Shoyo’s mercy. 

He had trouble asking for this at first, struggled to put it into words without resorting to awkward shouting, but Shoyo understood. He understands that sometimes Tobio needs to feel taken care of, needs to put himself in someone else’s hands and trust in them because for so long he couldn’t do that at all. Shoyo can somehow see right through Tobio, down to the core of him, tender and anxious and desperate to belong.

Tobio gasps as Shoyo runs his hands up and down his body, following the trails left by his fingers with his lips. He licks and sucks at Tobio’s skin, biting gently at his nipples and laving his tongue over them, pinching them hard before rubbing the abused flesh. Tobio twitches, but doesn’t move his hands from where they’re gripping the headboard, even as Shoyo moves from his chest down to his cock. He kneels between Tobio’s legs, eyes dark and lips parted.

“You look so good, Tobio.” He says, breath fanning over Tobio’s cock, and then he sucks at the head, just barely taking Tobio into his mouth. 

Tobio cries out as Shoyo sucks at him, hips twitching as Shoyo’s hands massage his thighs and his lips slide down Tobio’s cock. He can’t take it all the way in, but his mouth is so wet and warm that Tobio can barely stand it as it is. 

“Sho-Shoyo!” He gasps, toes curling in the sheets, and Shoyo pulls off of him, lips smacking obscenely as he grins. 

“Tobio, you taste good too.” He says with a smirk, and Tobio clenches his eyes shut, breathing deep to try and calm his body. Shoyo’s hands are moving again, sliding up and in on his thighs until one of them grips the base of his cock and the other slips down to rub at his hole. 

“Shoyo! Haaaa!” Tobio can’t help but moan as Shoyo strokes him gently, just barely rubbing against him with those perfect hands. He can’t stifle his cry of disappointment when Shoyo pulls away, leaving him hard and aching and bereft.

“I’m right here, Tobio.” Shoyo says lowly, and his hands return, slick with lube. It’s cold against his skin, but warms quickly as Shoyo spreads his legs wider, tilting his hips up and rubbing at the exposed skin between Tobio’s legs. Tobio holds his legs out, still bent at the knee and stares at Shoyo as he rubs two slick fingers over his ass.

“Shoyo, Shoyo, come on!” He gasps, and Shoyo hums softly as he slides one finger into Tobio.

“Aaaah!” Tobio shouts wordlessly at the pressure. Shoyo slides the finger further in, until Tobio can feel Shoyo’s knuckles against his ass, then curls the finger inside him forward.

“Tobio, you’re so tight, you’re always so tight.” Shoyo says reverently, and Tobio groans as Shoyo slips a second finger in to join the first. 

“I love watching you like this, Tobio. You look so good like this, with my fingers inside you.” Shoyo’s voice is low now, completely at odds with his usual sunny demeanor.

“Shoyo, your hands!” Tobio gasps, and Shoyo leans forward and kisses his abdomen. 

“They’re inside you, Tobio.” He says softly. “I want to see how many you can take.” Shoyo whispers, and Tobio nods frantically.

“Yes! Do it Shoyo!” He gasps, and his voice breaks when a third finger presses into him. Shoyo slides his fingers out, pushing them slowly back in over and over, his eyes wide and fixed on Tobio all the while. 

“Another one, Tobio, I’m going to put in another.” He says, and Tobio shouts, his body arching and fingers gripping the headboard tight as Shoyo pushes a fourth finger into him. He’s never taken so many, and it’s completely different from taking Shoyo’s cock. 

“Shoyo!” He shouts, clenching down on the fingers inside him, legs twitching as he writhes on Shoyo’s fingers. 

“So hot!” Shoyo mutters, crooking his fingers forward to rub Tobio’s prostate. Tobio shouts his name at that, blinded by pleasure.

“Again, right there, touch me again!” He demands, and Shoyo complies, fingers pressing on Tobio’s prostate over and over even as his other hand grips Tobio’s cock tight to keep him from coming. 

“I want- can I- all of them?” Shoyo breathes, and Tobio gasps when he realizes what Shoyo is asking. 

“Yeah- yes, Shoyo, I want all of them.” He finally manages to say, and his voice is raspy from breathing so hard and shouting and moaning Shoyo’s name. 

“Okay.” Shoyo says, and Tobio exhales, trying to relax his body.

It’s tight, painful even, as Shoyo curls his fingers and pushes his thumb into Tobio. 

“Oh fuck, Shoyo! It’s so tight, it’s so tight!” Tobio gasps, and Shoyo’s breathing hard too, his cock weeping and eyes dark with lust. 

“Tobio, my fingers- they’re all inside you.” He says, and Tobio clenches down, gasping at the sensation. 

“You’re so tight.” Shoyo says wonderingly, and then starts to move. Slowly at first, but then faster, and Tobio is overwhelmed by the sensation.

“You’re so red down here, stretched so wide to take me in.” Shoyo gasps as he thrusts his hand into Tobio. 

“I wonder if-” He pauses, and Tobio wails when the fingers clench into a fist. Shoyo’s hand is inside him, slick with lube and tight against his walls. 

“Shoyo! Shoyo!” He cries out, and Shoyo is gasping too, his breathing hard and quick. 

“Tobio, look at you.” Shoyo breathes, pushing forward just the tiniest bit. 

“Ahhh! Sho-hnn!” Tobio can’t even speak. It’s almost too much, the sensation of Shoyo’s hand inside him, and it hurts, of course it hurts, but every time Shoyo moves it feels so good Tobio could cry. He doesn’t want to stop. He wants to come like this, with Shoyo’s hand clenched inside him.

“Tobio, Tobio, Tobio.” Shoyo gasps his name with each slow thrust, his other hand fumbling to add more lube to his hand when he pulls out, then pressing back in with the filthy sound of slick on skin. 

Tobio takes him in entirely, bearing down on his hand and moaning as he’s filled again. It’s different from taking Shoyo’s cock, wider and full of the sharp angles of his knuckles, but it’s impossibly good.

“Shoyo! Please, more!” Tobio begs, and Shoyo starts to thrust faster, just barely so, and it’s enough to send Tobio over the edge. He comes harder than he ever has in his life, hips rolling back onto Shoyo’s fist, ass clenching tight and hands gripping the headboard so hard the wood creaks warningly. He paints his chest with come, cock jerking in time with his thrusts, Shoyo moving inside him as he does. 

“Tobio!” Shoyo gasps, and the hand at his hip is gone, and then Shoyo is coming to. Tobio moans long and low as Shoyo comes on his spread thighs and ass. His come drips down Tobio’s spent cock and balls, skirting Shoyo’s wrist still inside him. 

“Shoyo, too much, too much.” Tobio pants weakly, and Shoyo slowly pulls out of him the slick pull of lubed skin against skin mixing with their heavy panting. Tobio feels loose, so loose, like Shoyo has removed the bones in his body and left him a pile of satiated sludge on the bed. 

“Tobio, you- you were amazing.” Shoyo breathes, and Tobio hums softly as he finally loosens his grip on the headboard. 

“You too.” He says, and Shoyo leans down to gaze at his abused ass. 

“You’re still so wide.” He says softly, and Tobio shifts, luxuriating in the slow burn of his muscles and the ache blooming at the base of his spine. 

“Any blood?” He asks, because he’s enough of a teenager to know that they should check after Shoyo had his entire fist up his ass.

“No, it’s just really puffy and red.” Shoyo says, and leans even further forward.

“It’s pretty.” He says softly, and presses a kiss to Tobio’s ass. 

“Shoyo!” Tobio gasps, body jerking as Shoyo seals his lips over his ass. His legs are still spread, kept open by Shoyo’s shoulders, and he shudders and moans as Shoyo licks softly at him.

“Shoyo, too much!” He whines, and the redhead pulls away with an apologetic grimace. 

“Sorry, Tobio.” He says, wiping his hand off on the blanket and laying down next to Tobio.

“You were really great though.” He says after a short pause, and Tobio manages a smile.

“You felt good. Your hand felt really good.” Tobio mutters, and Shoyo smiles brightly at him. 

“I’m glad. You looked so hot. I could feel how you were thrusting back onto my hand, and you kept squeezing down so hard. I almost came too soon.” Shoyo says with a giggle, and Tobio blushes.

“Don’t talk about it like that, moron!” He scowls, but Shoyo only smiles.

“I liked touching you like that, Tobio. I really, really did.” He kisses Tobio’s cheek, and Tobio grimaces when he remembers where those lips have been.

“No way, Shoyo. Not until you brush your teeth.” He says, and Shoyo pouts, but settles back onto the bed, curling up against Tobio, one hand reaching down to caress his thigh.

“Let’s do it again some time.” He says, and Tobio blushes even harder. His body still thrums and buzzes with the excitement of Shoyo’s hands on him, inside him, and here Shoyo is wanting to do it again when Tobio can barely walk he’s so sore. 

“I’ve created a monster.” He sighs, and Shoyo laughs.

“You liked it too!” He says with a mock pout, and Tobio rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, but thanks to you, I’m going to have to sit out of practice tomorrow. Next time we do this, it’ll be in the off season.” He says with a scowl. Shoyo is still smiling, and despite the fact that he won’t be able to play tomorrow, Tobio doesn’t regret what they did. 

For the first time in his life, Tobio finds himself looking forward to the off season, if only to feel Shoyo like that again. 

“You’ll have to work hard for the both of us tomorrow.” He mutters, and Shoyo nods against his chest. Tobio can feel the way his lips curl into a smile against his skin, and when Shoyo looks up at him it’s with a devilish smirk and a promising glint in his eyes.

“Then when you’re better you can return the favor.” 


End file.
